


Entr'acte

by westminster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, its all very cliched, movie theater, steve is a wimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminster/pseuds/westminster
Summary: Steve doesn’t think, he just stares at this stranger's gorgeous skin when he blurts out, “I normally sit with those guys down there and hold onto them for emotional support throughout these scary movies, but the seats were all booked up. Fancy letting me hold on to you?”Noting the man’s confused face, he quickly adds, “don’t worry, I’m not trying to court you, just trying to make sure I don’t explode.”





	Entr'acte

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published on the 4th of July, in celebration of Captain America's 100th birthday but sadly I am a mess who cannot stick to time schedules. So, happy late 100th birthday Steve Rogers, here's a stucky fic to celebrate...

Movie night at Stark's? Great. Movie night being rescheduled to the local movie theater? Even better. Movie night being rescheduled to the local movie theater to watch the newest blockbuster horror? Incredible. Or, at least, to most of the Avengers. Steve Rogers being the exception - there was nothing scarier than horror movies, not even the prospect of the end of the world. 

 

It was the rest of the group's contracting opinion (and possibly the fact that seeing the dignified Captain America clutching onto Tony's arm throughout the movie) that made their trips rather frequent, and Steve was used to hiding behind his friends when there was any dramatic build-ups. He'd take angry alien anarchists over possessed little girls any day. 

 

_

 

We're idiots, Rogers thinks as he's staring at the bored, spotty face of the teenager behind the cash register.

 

"I'm sorry, one of you will have to sit on their own in the seat on the end. We're fully booked." He blinks as he nonchalantly pulls up the seating plan, "I mean, you guys are ten minutes late to the first showing of the most highly-anticipated horror in years. What did you expect?"

 

Steve can practically feel the anger radiating off Tony. The avengers turn to face each other, all with looks that clearly read, "I am prepared to fight to avoid sitting next to a stranger for the next three hours of my life." In a rushed attempted to diffuse the situation, Steve announces that he'll sit on his own.

 

They laugh.

 

Clint raises his eyebrows at him, "Dude, don't be ridiculous. We'd never hear the end of it if you had a heart attack and had to be removed from the building on a stretcher." 

 

"I think I can manage a horror movie," he shoots back defensively, "besides, how scary can it be?"

 

_

 

He's wrong, of course. As soon as they take their seats Steve can feel his heart thumping in his chest. The movie hasn't even started yet. He helplessly tries to steady his breathing and instead concentrates on the trailer for a stupid rom-com that Bruce will probably drag them to see. He tries to focus on Hugh Grant's face and not on the beads of sweat forming on his forehead or the strange looks he's being given by the guy sitting next to him. 

 

The guy's eyes are constantly darting to Steve during the first few minutes, and it's no wonder. He's convulsing slightly and biting his bottom lip so violently that the stranger's surprised he's not bleeding. Then there's a scene where the confused heroine opens her wardrobe to find her newly-possessed child yelling and clawing at her. It's a cheap jump scare, alright, but it makes Steve whimper - actually whimper. And the guy can't help it:

 

"Are you ok?"

 

Steve looks at the stranger and the stranger instantly regrets speaking. He looks more terrified that this guy spoke to him than he has done at the goddamn movie. 

 

"The 60 year old woman inside her kid nearly clawed her to death! How can you be ok?" He whispers aggressively.

 

The stranger chuckles at that, and the creases in his mouth light up his whole face in the dark room. He’s a strikingly handsome guy, now that Steve can see him up close. All dark, glossy hair and deep, sorrowful eyes. Strong arms, Steve notes, they must be better than Tony’s to hold onto. 

 

He doesn’t think, he just stares at this stranger's gorgeous skin when he blurts out, “I normally sit with those guys down there and hold onto them for emotional support throughout these scary movies, but the seats were all booked up. Fancy letting me hold on to you?”

 

Noting the man’s confused face, he quickly adds, “don’t worry, I’m not trying to court you, just trying to make sure I don’t explode.”

 

The stranger lets out a beguiling smirk, “well, we can’t have Captain America exploding in the cinemas, it would totally ruin your street cred. And imagine the cleaning fee for all that muscle. Just don’t strangle me ok.” 

 

Steve managed a strained laugh, eyes darting quickly back to the movie. As the characters delved into a deep conversation on poltergeist lore, he finally relaxes. Hey, maybe he'll be fine, things are certainly looking less scary...

 

And then the woman mentions a graveyard and Steve knows he's truly screwed. The camera pans out to show the pitch-black night and a few dusty ancient graves littering a forest clearing. Steve watches, breath hitching a little as the woman beings frantically searching for the grave of Mrs Phillips-Boone. He can feel his hand subconsciously floating towards the stranger as ominous music appears suddenly. The music speeds up and the rest of the audience are on the edge of there seats, Steve can't take it anymore and leans into his neighbor, clutching his forearm tensely. He looks up, checking the stranger is ok with this latest development in their new relationship and finds the stranger grinning back at him.

 

"I'm Bucky, by the way," he whispers, "just thought you might like to know the name of the guy who's acting as your therapist through this movie."

 

"Steve," is the reply, choking out a laugh between deep breaths and trying not to squeeze him too tightly.

 

-

 

After a few clumsy, awkward moments of Steve reaching for Bucky's arm as Bucky reaches for the popcorn, Steve decides to keep his hand safely placed on Bucky, even through the boring dialogue. Neither of them notice it, but they're both leaning in, closer and closer to each other until their heads bump together during one of the scarier scenes, making Steve practically jump out of his seat in fright. They both mumble hasty apologies, going back to the completely normal amount of space between the two. Still, Steve's hand hasn't left Bucky's arm.

 

A movie wouldn't be a movie without some sort of romantic subplot and there's too much sexual tension between the poor mother and the incredibly attractive Spanish gardener for Steve to handle. Just when he thinks he's safe from the awkward situation of clutching a strangers hand during a sex scene, something simultaneously better and worse happens.

 

The mother has finally gotten some common sense and left the house, her newly-unpossessed toddler in tow, and Steve's starting to relax. Then the gardener, Manuel - well, they were certainly creative with names, Steve thinks - catches her, hands clasped around her cheeks lovingly, stroking her face with his thumb as he delivers some sappy speech.

 

"Rachel... you have taught me what love feels like. Those lips have taught me more about love than Shakespeare or Keats could ever do. I know this is supposed to be goodbye, but I don't know if I can live without those gorgeous eyes, your porcelain skill, your raven hair..."

 

It's cheap, Steve knows that for certain. The words aren't exactly going to win the Nobel prize for literature, but when he sneaks a glance at Bucky his eyes seem weirdly a lot redder than before. 

 

"...not even Gainsborough could hope to encapsulate an inch of your beauty..."

 

Oh, that was definitely a sniffle from Bucky. Steve catches him furiously blinking, willing the tears to disappear. He wants to laugh, man this guy is even worse than Bruce. Instead, he shocks himself by gently releasing his grip on Bucky's arm and moves his hand forward to entwine his fingers in Bucky's. They seem to slot right in - there isn't any form of reaction from Bucky, he doesn't even take his eyes off the screen. Steve begins to wonder if he can even feel it. But then there's a soft squeeze, so soft that Steve spends the remainder of the movie debating whether he made it up or not. Before he knows it, the credits are rolling and his hand is still refusing to leave Bucky's. 

 

Should he let go?

Should he look up at Bucky?

Surely he can't sit through the whole of the credits like this...

 

The only thing that stops that last point from happening is Steve suddenly remembering he came he with friends. Friends, he realises as he finally lets go to look around the movie theater, that have deserted him. He checks again, scanning every single seat in the room for any of the Avengers.

 

Nope. Not a single one. Steve thinks he should probably be relieved that they're not here to cajole at his current situation. But then again, the fact that they're not here suggests they've seen the err- developments in his love life.

 

"You ok?" Bucky mumbles, taking a quick glance at Steve before focusing his eyes firmly on the uneaten bag of popcorn.

 

In response, Steve fishes out his phone from an inside pocket, eliciting a groan when he sees the most recent message.

 

tony stark: the honorable capt america found a partner during a horror movie. wow, even i'm impressed. and a little jealous. i wanted to catcall but clint practically dragged me out so we could 'leave you two to bond.' i dont care how sexy you think he is, use condoms, not even the savior of the universe is immune to herpes x 

 

"I don't have herpes."

 

Steve jumped, almost knocking his phone out of his hands in the process. 

 

"Sorry you had to see that," he tried to laugh it off, "but that's classic Tony Stark for you."

 

"And he's supposed to be the one saving all of New York?"

 

"I'm not a big fan of it either."

 

Bucky grinned, illuminating every single one of his shining white teeth. Steve couldn't help but mimic his response before pointing out they were the only ones left in here.

 

Bucky closes the distance between the two, placing both of his hands on Steve's thighs before looking up playfully into his eyes, "how long do you think we've got before an underpaid college kid comes in here to clean the popcorn up?" 

 

Steve clutches his own chin in a pantomime of deep contemplation.

 

"Hmmm, maybe four minutes at most."

 

"Not enough," Bucky whispers before leaning in close to Steve. _Too close._ He can feel Bucky's breath on his upper lip, Bucky's fingers rubbing patterns into his jeans. Then it's Steve that's closing the gap, beginning to kiss Bucky, slow and sweet and tenderly. The kiss is a little reserved, after all, anybody could walk in and see Captain America snogging a stranger in the back of a movie theater. Bucky’s hands move up Steve’s back, Steve’s hands still resting firmly on the other man’s thighs. As the kiss deepens, they both think the same thing:  I need more. 

 

It's Steve who breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against Bucky’s as he whispers, “I think our four minutes are up.” 

 

Bucky grins before planting a short, chaste kiss on his lips, “I think they’re just beginning.” 

 

He stands up and holds out his hand, still smiling at Steve. Steve doesn’t even have to think to know that grabbing it is a good idea. He follows Bucky out of the movie theater, never loosening his grip. 

 

*

 

It’s raining when they get outside. It’s harsh and the raindrops are like pellets against their skin, but neither of them seem to care, laughing as the run across the street to a nearby store front, taking shelter in their doorway. 

 

Steve can’t help but bring his hand up to Bucky’s cheek as Bucky threads his arms around Steve’s waist. It’s a scene straight out of a cheesy romance novel, Steve thinks, wiping away the raindrops with his thumb. 

 

His brings his lips to Bucky’s once more and this time the kiss is deeper, more meaningful as the two take the time to fully explore each other’s mouths. 

 

Once again, Steve is the one who breaks the kiss. However, this time his lips are only off Bucky for a few seconds, this time placing them on a soft piece of skin on Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s chest heaves with breathlessness and he let out groans that were completely inappropriate for the streets of New York to hear.  

 

Bucky process this and pushes Steve away slightly, “If you carry on like that I’m going to be walking the streets with an erection, I don't think that's a great idea.”

 

Steve blushes, apologising profusely. Bucky only laughs, turning his attention to the store they were in front of. It was a little ice cream parlour and fortunately, by the looks of staff there, none of them had noticed the untoward actions of the two men. 

 

Steve followed his line of vision, then looked back at Bucky. 

 

“Ice cream?”

 

He barely got the words out before Bucky was dragging him into the shop by the waistband.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments & kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> contact me / send me prompts:  
> tumblr @mandelsons  
> instagram @trinassong


End file.
